A Different Type of Date
by KyoSohmaLuver
Summary: When Joey had agreed to go out with Lina, he didn't think that he'd be thinking of someone else the entire time. Someone he never knew he could be with. PsyXJoey


**I don't like how this turned out. It isn't as good as my other fics, but I really think that this just needed to be written. This is what I was thinking of the entire time I was watching the episode. SPOILERS FOR EP 12!**

* * *

It wasn't right. Joey couldn't put his finger on it, but for some reason, he just didn't feel right. Everything about the day was wrong, not in the sense that it was going wrong, but in the sense that it just didn't feel right.

Joey sighed and slowly went to go sit on the curb, fiddling with his hands in front of his knees, feeling Lina go to sit next to him. Today was their first date, and Joey had been looking forward to it for the whole week, and spent every second of that morning primping and prepping himself for the date. It was going to be great. It was going to be perfect.

But it wasn't.

The whole day was awkward. Walking up to her and looking at her made him uncomfortable, and he severely wished that she'd put on more clothing. The short-shorts and loose top that she was wearing did nothing to cover her skin, and for some reason, instead of feeling attraction, he felt repulsion.

To put it lightly, the day didn't go on better than that. Her suggestion to go to the beach didn't bode well for him, but he couldn't think of anything better to do. It wasn't until they felt the sand between their toes that he realized that his decision was a bad one. Seeing her strip down to nothing but her bikini made him want to gag, and it was repulsing. She was a very good looking woman, but he just couldn't stand the sight of her.

It was then, though, at the beach as he pretended to enjoy himself in an attempt to force himself to, he realized that Psy, Professor Denton, and Holly were following him. He didn't mind, it gave him something to pay attention to other than Lina's mindless drabble. Ms. Collins ended up following with them.

Psy was following them. Joey smiled as a blush made his way onto his face. Psy was following him…

* * *

God, that bitch. Psy grumbled as he followed with Prof. Denton and Joey's sister. Ms. Collins had followed them later, but Psy could barely pay attention to that.

How had Lina gotten to him first? Jealousy flowed up in his veins, making Psy see red as he saw Joey and Lina walk into the rather fancy restaurant, close enough to touch hands as they walked. Psy growled, his hands clenching hard enough to leave marks.

He'd known he liked Joey from the moment their eyes met. It was something that he wouldn't deny to himself. He had nothing against being gay, and he definitely had nothing against having a particular soft spot for Joey. The boy just made his heart swell, and when he heard that Joey was going on a date with Lina, he could have punched something.

But more than that, was the overwhelming sadness….

* * *

Joey groaned as he leaned back on his hands. Lina had gotten angry that they weren't having a good date, so she ended up going back to the mall and leaving. Thinking of the mall made Joey blush again, a smile breaking through again. Psy had tried particularly hard to get to him in there. To tell the truth, Joey had run to entice him, sort of like a game of cat and mouse. He didn't know why he'd done it, but to see Psy try so hard to get to him…

Maybe it was Psy that he should have gone on the date with.

Joey blushed again, before reaching up and rubbing his cheeks harshly, trying to get rid of his ridiculous thoughts. Psy would never want to do anything like that… Joey gulped again and ran a hand through is hair. When had he begun to think of Psy so much? Every time he did, he felt as though his heart would stop.

It was a wonderful feeling.

"Joey?" Psy sounded out of breath, probably from the chasing he'd been doing, and when he found Joey there, sitting on the curb, something inside him stirred, "Where's Lina?"

Joey looked up in shock, before laughing and rubbing the back of his head, "Psy? When did you get here?"

"A minute ago." Psy sat down slowly next to Joey, before nudging him a bit with his elbow, "Where's Lina?"

"She went back to shop." Joey laughed a little, "The date was a little dull."

"That's okay…" Maybe you two weren't meant to be together, that's what Psy wanted to say. Everything about today had been swirling in his mind so he couldn't think right. Psy should have asked Joey out first. He should have taken the initiative, and now it was probably too late.

"Hmm…" Joey blushed, glancing over at Psy before gulping again, looking down at his bag, "Well…Um…I know this is short notice, but I do have two amusement park tickets here, and I don't want to let them go to waste…"

Psy smirked and scooted closer to the other, wondering what in the hell he had to loose, before slipping an arm around Joey's shoulders, "Are you asking me out on a date, Joey Jones?"

Joey gulped and blushed, his head jerking in a soft nod, "T-that is…if you want to. I understand if…if you don't…"

"I thought you'd never ask." Psy leaned in, sighing and resting his forehead against the other's, holding him tighter, "Joey….are you serious?"

They made eye contact, and Joey felt his heart flutter. Those deep blue eyes, that tanned skin, that ridiculous hair, everything about the other boy made Joey feel as though he were on top of the world. All he could do was smile and nod, leaning in and resting his head against Psy's shoulder, "I think this is right. With Lina, everything was awkward and forced. But now? I feel as if I could just sit here for hours and not give a care."

Psy smiled, wondering if this day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Well, I watched the most recent episode of Heroman, and it made me really mad. I don't like Lina at all, yet the whole episode was focused on their date. So I changed it a little, a little to what I thought was going on. **


End file.
